For example, as the above kind of inspection circuit, the following inspection circuit has been conventionally proposed in patent literature 1. In the inspection circuit of the patent literature 1, a switch is arranged between a power source and a semiconductor device that is an object to be inspected (hereinafter, simply referred to as a DUT), and an ammeter measuring current flowing in the DUT is arranged. Also, a controller controlling on and off of the switch based on a measurement result of the ammeter is arranged.
In such an inspection circuit, when the measurement result of the ammeter is greater than a predetermined threshold, the controller determines that the DUT is broken and turns off the switch. That is, when the DUT is broken and large current flows in the DUT, the switch is turned off by the controller. As such, when the DUT is broken, an inspection device such as a stage or a probe for inspecting the DUT is restricted from being damaged.